The present invention relates to a manner for the identification of animals or objects by means of labels or tabs which are attached to the latter in an inviolable manner and are provided with directly intelligible means of identification. More precisely, the invention relates to label or tab for the identification of bred animals which label or tag may be attached, for example, to the ear of the animal to be identified. The label or tag may have a plate which carries information relating to the proprietor or to the breeder of the animal.
It is known that the breeding of animals for subsequent slaughter is controlled by severe regulations which apply throughout the life of the animal and it is therefore necessary to be capable of identifying the latter with no risk of error or fraud.
At the present time, the most widely used manner of identification comprises attaching, by a perforation of the ear of the animal, a small plate also termed "ear button" which carries a number or some other identification means which is directly intelligible both by the official veterinary services and by the persons involved during the life of the animal, such as the breeder, the personnel of a slaughter house or other persons. Such an identification system may result in risk of error, and ill-intentioned persons may possibly modify the identification information placed on the label.